Slutty Step Son
by Kimzurara
Summary: [REPOST] 19 years old, Jaejoong being a bad boy. He smoke his step dad cigarettes in the living room, at his step dad house. Yunho 35, caught his step son smoking decided to punish him! INCEST! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (21 ) EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Slutty Step-Son**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Smut, Yaoi**

 **Rated: RATED M (21+)**

 **WARNING: INCEST / EXPLICIT SEXSUAL SCENE**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Again I want to warning you guy that this is INCEST (step-dad and step-son) So if you don't like it, simply back off^^ it's as simple as that. Anyway enjoy~~**

.

.

.

A beautiful young man, with milky white skin walked in the living room of his step-dad house. He was wearing a very tight skinniest jeans that shows how delicious and perfect his ass looks, every man would like to taste that sexy ass. His shirt also tight, showing his thin and sexy figures that would made woman die just to have it.

This young man known as Kim Jaejoong, the step-son of Jung Yunho, who is the richest man in the world and married to Kim Ara, a widow with a son.

Jaejoong walked closer to the sofa to sit but stop when he saw a cigarette that belong to his handsome step-dad on the tables. He looked around the room to check if someone was there. He knew that his mother was on a business trip for a week and his step-dad was still at the office so that meant only him alone inside the house or should he called it mansion?

He took out one of the cigarette from the box and put it in between his red plump lips and took a blue lighter on the tables. He light the lighter and burn the tip of the cigarette and put the lighter back down on the tables. He first start to inhale the smoke, but then cough because he inhale too much smoke. He pulled out the cigarette from his mouth and look at it frowning a bit. He put it back and inhale a bit of the smoke.

As he getting use to the smoke, he smile and sat down on the sofa. Smoking like he own the world without noticing the front door of the mansion opened and closed. A foot step could be heard, but Jaejoong didn't notice it, that was until a figure appeared and entered the living room looking surprised but then turned to angry.

"JAEJOONG!" Yunho yelled making Jaejoong yelped cutely and dispose the cigarette immediately.

He looked at his step-dad with a little bit of fear and irritation.

"Dad, you're home." Jaejoong said.

"What is this? You're smoking? Who taught you?" Yunho asked angrily.

"Oh, come on, dad. You are not even my real dad, you're just my step-dad." Jaejoong said with annoyed.

"Yes, but you are in my house. So you must respect me and this house." Yunho said.

"Dad! I'm already 19 years old, I'm not a kid anymore so I can do what I want!" Jaejoong yelled.

"Now, now. First you smoke and now you're taking back to me. You're being a bad boy, Jaejoongie. And bad boy need to be spank." Yunho said smirking.

"What? You can't!" Jaejoong protested, but Yunho silent him by pulling him from the sofa and turned him around. Yunho sat on the sofa with his step-son lying on his stomach on his lap.

"Now, how many spank should I give you?" Yunho asked while rubbing Jaejoong ass.

Jaejoong moaned when his large step-dad hand caressing his ass.

"10? 15? Or 50?" Yunho asked.

When his step-son didn't answer, he just slap Jaejoong ass hard earning a screamed from the young man. He hissed when the large hand made a hard contact with his ass cheek.

 **SPANK!**

 **SPANK!**

 **SPANK!**

 **SPANK!**

This went on until 16 spank, Jaejoong screamed keep going loud and louder. But then it turned into moan and he started to ask for more.

"Ahh… daddy… more… more… spank me more…" Jaejoong begged shamelessly.

"Oh, what's this? Are you enjoying this? You're such a slut, Jaejoong." Yunho said and gave hard spank to his step-son.

"AHHH! Again! Ahhh! Yeah!" Jaejoong said.

"Slut." Yunho said seeing his step-son begging for more. But he couldn't deny that he like to hear and see his beautiful step-son moaning and begging for him. And it made him hard and Jaejoong seemed to notice it, because he can feel his step-dad cock harden poking his stomach.

Jaejoong smirked and got up from his step-dad lap and kneel down on his knees, looking at Yunho seductively. He unbolt Yunho pant belt and before his step-dad could protest he took out Yunho huge and big harden cock. He looked at it with amazed.

"I'm going to suck you hard until you come and fucking shoot your cum inside my throat. And I'm going to swallow all your hot semen not wasting it even a little." "Jaejoong said.

"Is that going to make you stop smoking?" Yunho asked.

"Maybe." Jaejoong answered and lick the tip of the cock.

Jaejoong found it hard to put all the cock inside his small mouth, since his step-dad have a huge cock. He suck the tip of the cock and moan on it. Yunho feel the vibrate from Jaejoong moan groan in pleasure.

"Fuck. That feel so good." Yunho said looking at Jaejoong mouth around his big cock with lust.

"Mnnnghh… that bitch… mmnnghh… he have this big cock all to herself all this time… stingy bitch." Jaejoong said and curse his mom in between his moaned.

"Yes, I fuck that bitch every night with this big cock of mine, until her pussy loose." Yunho said while groaning when Jaejoong suck his cock hard.

"Stupid bitch. Mnnnnghh… this cock is mine now. Mnnnnngg…" Jaejoong said and bobbing his head up and down fast on Yunho cock.

"It all will be your if you promise me that you will stop smoking." Yunho said.

Jaejoong pulled out the cock from his mouth and looked at his step-dad and smirk. He kissed the cock like it was the precious thing in the world. He play with Yunho balls and suck on it like a slut.

"Oh, yeah. Suck it more, slut." Yunho moaned.

Jaejoong suck the balls and move up to took the big cock back inside his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the big cock. He suck it good just like a pro.

"Fuck. So good, you really a slut. You know how to suck a cock." Yunho said and groaned.

"I'm a slut. I suck cock every day." Jaejoong told him.

Jaejoong start to suck the cock faster and quicker. Yunho could feel his orgasm getting near and grabbed Jaejoong hair in a tight grip. He pushed Jaejoong head down more and starts to thrust his cock inside Jaejoong warm and wet mouth hard. He fuck the mouth so hard that he hit the back of Jaejoong throat. Jaejoong nose buried in Yunho pubic hair.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm gonna come." Yunho moaned.

He thrust harder and faster. Jaejoong loving the rough treatment moan around the cock and it made Yunho lost control and come inside Jaejoong mouth and down to his throat hard. Jaejoong gulped and swallow all the cum not leaving any single drip.

"Fuck. You're good, Jaejoongie." Yunho compliment his step-son.

Jaejoong pulled out the cock from his mouth and breath hard. After catching his breath to normal, Jaejoong looked at Yunho with a slutty looks that made Yunho groan and hard again. The words that his step-son said next made him hard more.

"I want you to fuck me hard now, daddy."

.

.

.

 **Alright, I have decided to cut this into two part.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guy like and enjoy this chapter...**

 **Once again no Bashing please!**

 **Sorry if there is any mistake.**

 **Do Review~~~~**

 **-Kim Zurara-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Slutty Step-Son**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Smut, Yaoi**

 **Rated: RATED M (21+)**

 **WARNING: INCEST / EXPLICIT SEXSUAL SCENE**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Once again, this is incest (step-dad and step-son), slutty jae and a lot of dirty talking. Don't like don't read it please^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"F-FUCK! Right there daddy! Ahhhh! Daddy!" Yunho covered his step-son mouth as he slammed harshly into Jaejoong. Jaejoong eyes rolled back as Yunho pounded harder into his hole.

"Do you like that you slut? Being weak under my touch… Do you like being fuck hard like this?" Yunho said thrusting hard into that tight hole.

Jaejoong weakly moan as Yunho bit his lips. He bit Jaejoong neck, making him arch his back. Jaejoong body was sensitive everywhere that with ONE TOUCH and he can cum already.

"Fuck daddy! Daddy dick feels so good! So big…god you're so rough I love it! Fuck me harder until I can't think about anything else but daddy dick inside my slutty tight ass!" Yunho smiled as his step-son was talking so dirty.

He grabbed Jaejoong harshly, making him stand on his feet and pushed him up against the see through window glass. The thrill that anyone who walked pass and could see and hear them made Jaejoong so excited.

"Scream slut! Scream to the whole world you like to be fuck with daddy big cock." Yunho said.

Yunho smacked Jaejoong ass cheeks, making him howl in pain. The pleasurable pain that made him more turn on. Yunho pressed his whole body weight against Jaejoong and snapped his hip harder into his step-son like the world was ending. His thrusting increased and faster.

"Shiitttt! So fast! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my god Daddy…I'm… going to cum… Daddy! More! More!" Jaejoong screamed as Yunho nuzzled his head into Jaejoong necks and whisper sexually.

"Do you want to cum, Jaejoongie? Do you want to daddy to shoot my hot cum deep inside you slutty hole? Do you want that, slut? You want it right, my cum dripping from your hole and dripping down to your sexy long leg." Yunho whispered.

"Yes! Yes! Daddy! Fuck! I want it! Ahhhh!"

"Beg me, slut." Yunho said darkly.

"Daddy! Please… make me cum! Please daddy… cum inside me! Ahhhh! Oh Fuck! Please… daddy… Fuck! That feel so good… Ahhh! Make me cum… Ahhh! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER! Ahhhh! YES! Daddy! DADDY!" Jaejoong screamed while moaning loudly.

"Fuck. I'm coming." Yunho slammed into Jaejoong hole one last time before shooting up deep inside that tight ass.

Jaejoong hips jerked as his cum shot on the window glass, painting it with load and load of cum. His walls clenching around Yunho cock, milking him through his orgasm. Jaejoong could feel his own leg shaking from such pleasure. He gasp as Yunho slipped out of him, his cum dripping out of his asshole. Jaejoong collapse on the ground in exhaustion. He smiled in satisfaction.

"That was amazing, Jaejoongie." Yunho said looking at the exhausted young man.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY**

Jaejoong wrapped his legs around Yunho waist and his arm around Yunho neck. He pushed himself down and pushed his hole on his step-dad aching dick. They were now on Yunho and Ara bedroom bed, continuing their love making fucking.

"Oh damn. All those hour and your still as tight as the first time daddy fuck this pretty slutty little ass" Yunho groan as Jaejoong clench his wall tightly around him. He pulled his hip up, and then gently went back down.

"You fell so warm around me Jaejoongie." Yunho whisper into his ears. Jaejoong shutter as he lay his head on Yunho shoulder. Yunho grabbed Jaejoong slim hip and started snapping his hip faster and harder.

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck! Daddy harder… Ahhh! Daddy! HARDER! HARDER! FUCK! Ahhh! God… So Fucking good… Ahhhh… Mnnnnghhhh…" Jaejoong scream with every hard thrust Yunho made. His ball slapping against Jaejoong ass cheek, creating a skin slapping sound.

"God you're such a slut. You only like Daddy big cock don't you. You like daddy cock even though you have different cock inside you every day. You like how Daddy hard cock fucks you so fucken hard and fast. Daddy cum dripping down your leg" Jaejoong gasp as Yunho picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

Jaejoong grabbed onto him tighter. Yunho hand supporting him by placing his hand underneath Jaejoong ass.

"Yes I'm your slut, Daddy. God your big hard cock is only meant for my tight slutty pink hole. Not that stupid loose pussy bitch. Daddy like how I clench around you don't you. You want to fuck my ass only." Jaejoong said and made Yunho growled as he thrust harder.

"OH FUCKEN GOD! RIGHT THERE DADDY! YOU ALWAYS HIT THAT SPOT MAKING ME FUCKING CRAZY! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING GOD! YES! YES! DADDY! DADDY! HARDER! HARDER! AHHHHH! AHHHHHH!"

Yunho smirked, pushing Jaejoong back against the bed. Jaejoong feet was digging into his ass, wanting him to go harder and faster. Jaejoong cock bouncing up and down, pre-cum dripping out from it.

Jaejoong stomach suddenly burst as his hip jerked up. White fluid cum shot out, messing up the bed sheet. Some even got on their chest, even after Jaejoong come, it didn't stop Yunho from thrusting. His wall clench around his step-dad cock.

"Fuck yeah… Slut. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Yunho groans as his cum shot up inside Jaejoong ass. He jerked harder until he stop cumming. He slowly slide out, watching as his cum shot out from Jaejoong ass and down his white thigh. His cock suddenly became hard again. He grabbed Jaejoong hip and pulled him up.

"Daddy what are you-" his word cut as Yunho cock enter him again. Jaejoong cock sprang up again and harden, his ass was sore and sensitive.

"God you're so hot Daddy can't stop fucking you" Yunho pounded into him harder.

Jaejoong sure the neighbor could hear him screaming and moan so loudly. The bed sound banging hard to the wall like it was going to break any time soon.

"Make me yours slut, daddy. Make me your whore. Treat me like a fucking slut. I'm better than that bitch mom. My ass more tighten than her loose pussy. Your big cock only mean for me." Jaejoong screamed.

"God your ass is so tight. No wonder guys fuck you a lot. From now on, you're only daddy slut. No one can fuck your slutty ass again, you heard me, slut?" Yunho demand. He squeezing Jaejoong ass and groan heavily.

Jaejoong could only nodded his head at his step-dad demand. He was in so much pleasure.

"Daddy you're hitting that spot again… Ahhh… Daddy… More! More! Hit there again! Again! Ahhhh… Yes! Fuck!" Yunho silent Jaejoong by devouring his mouth in a rough kiss and smirked against his mouth. He pounded harder making Jaejoong eyes roll back.

"Look at you falling so weak. You liked it don't you. You like it when I fuck you so hard into the mattress. You like it when I'm rough like this don't you…" Yunho said.

Jaejoong nodded in pleasure.

"God, Daddy… I love it. I love your big cock fucking me so hard and rough. Ahhh"

"Jaejoongie I'm close." Yunho whisper against the younger ears.

"Cum inside me daddy. Fill me up with your hot delicious cum. Ahhh… Cum! Cum! Ahhh! CUMMING!" Yunho lay his head on Jaejoong shoulder and come a lot.

Jaejoong hip jerked as another round of cum shot out from him. Yunho collapsed on top of his step-son body and pulled his cock out of Jaejoong aching hole. He pulled the nasty bed sheet over them and draped an arm around his step-son small waist.

"So, are you going to stop smoking now?" Yunho asked.

Jaejoong looking tired snuggling close to his step-dad warm chest and nod his head tiredly.

"Sleep well, Jaejoongie." Yunho whispered and kiss his forehead gently.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Alright finished~~ Hope you guy like it...**

 **No bashing please!**

 **Do Review~~~**

 **-Kim Zurara-**


End file.
